silicon_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Articles of Incorporation
Articles of Incorporation is the third episode in season 1 of the HBO series Silicon Valley. It aired on April 20, 2014. Plot While Gavin Belson begins to hype Nucleus, a competing compression platform, Richard learns that the name Pied Piper is already registered to a sprinkler company, forcing him to negotiate. Meanwhile, Erlich goes on a vision quest to think up a new company name, and Peter Gregory proves elusive when asked for money by one of his companies.HBO schedule Synopsis Richard goes to meet Ron LaFlamme, Peter Gregory’s lawyer. The meeting freaks Richard out, as Ron reveals that Peter is funding several other compression start-ups. When Richard tries to explain his company, Ron loses interest. At Hooli, the brogrammers work away on Nucleus and consult Big Head for help understanding Richard’s code so they can steal it, but of course Big Head is no help. A rep from human resources then tells Big Head he’s moved off the Nucleus project -- but also, that he’s not being fired. Big Head finds a whole world of guys who are “unassigned” at Hooli -- there’s a group of them who hang out on the roof all day and drink beer. They’re waiting out their contracts, doing what they call “rest and vest.” Richard, Dinesh, Gilfoyle, and Erlich go to a toga party thrown by Peter Gregory. There, Monica tells Richard that Pied Piper is officially launched. Richard is still really grappling with his vision for what the company is -- a fact that becomes even more apparent during his awkward interaction with Monica at the party. Flo Rida performs, and Erlich gets on stage with him. Richard gets really drunk and wakes up the next morning to find that he changed Pied Piper’s board to include Erlich, who couldn’t be more excited. Jared tells him he doesn’t have to make the change, and Erlich loses it when Richard says that Erlich isn’t on the board. Peter Gregory is being asked for an emergency $15 million capital injection to one of his seed companies. Instead of issuing or denying funds, he is enticed with Burger King and it's menu offerings. He is entranced by sesame seeds on the Burger King burgers and he forecasts a $68 million profit due to sesame seed shortages; he invests in Indonesian sesame seed futures since it is free of Cicadas. However the coinciding emergence of Cicada populations in Myanmar and Brazil will decimate crops. Upon his realization he issues a bridge loan of $15 million to his seed company. Richard and Jared go to meet with Peter Gregory once again to explain what the company is, but Richard freaks out beforehand in the bathroom. Jared helps him get through it -- and even switches pants with him -- but ultimately Richard goes to the meeting with Erlich at his side. Erlich really wows Peter Gregory, and Richard adds Erlich back to Pied Piper’s board.Official Site Cast Main cast * Thomas Middleditch as Richard Hendricks * T. J. Miller as Erlich Bachman * Martin Starr as Bertram Gilfoyle * Kumail Nanjiani as Dinesh Chugtai * Christopher Evan Welch as Peter Gregory * Amanda Crew as Monica Hall * Zach Woods as Jared Dunn Supporting cast * Juliocesar Chavez as Rogilio * Dustyn Gulledge as Evan * Karen James as Kelsey * Jim Lau as Delivery Guy * Anil Margsahayam as Astraphile Manager * Jimmy O. Yang as Jian Yang * Eugene Cordero as Jamie * Adam Lustick as Astraphile Manager * Casey Sander as Arnold Garris * Matt Ross as Gavin Belson Memorable Quotes * Richard: '''Since when do we have an intern program? '''Erlich: We don't, and when Keith finds out, its going to be a very valuable business lesson for him. * Dinesh: Hey, Jared, you know who else is Canadian? Justin Bieber, the Hitler of music. Gilfoyle: Do you have a problem with me being Canadian? Dinesh: I do, actually. Do you have any idea how long it took me to become a citizen? Gilfoyle: Did it take you a long time? I'm glad I didn't do it then. Dinesh: Typical lazy immigrant. These people think they can just walk into this country... Gilfoyle: '''I did just walk into this country. My car broke down on the ambassador bridge. It took me an extra 15 minutes to get across the border. Major hassle. '''Jared: You know, Hitler actually played the bassoon. So, technically, Hitler was the Hitler of music. * Jared: My name's only Jared because Gavin called me that on the first day. My real name is Donald. * Jared: to come up with a new company name All right, what about Smaller, spelled "S-M-L-L-R"? You know, because we make things smaller, and this would be like a smaller version of the word "smaller". Gilfoyle: It looks like "Smeller". Jared: Ok. What if we spell it "S-M-L-R"? Because that's an even smaller version of the word smaller. Dinesh: Then it looks like "Smiler". Gilfoyle: We're not gonna kick the shit out of "Nucleus" with "Smiler. Erlich: Where's Richard? Why isn't he in here for this? Dinesh: I think he was out back, wishing he'd taken the ten million dollars. Gilfoyle: No, I just saw him in his room, wishing he had taken the ten million dollars. * Jared: Hey, Dinesh. Dinesh. I'm on the phone with the bank and they say they need an extra form for your payroll, because of your visa? Dinesh: Visa? What visa? I'm a fucking US citizen. Jared: phone I have Dinesh Chugtai here, and he's pretty irate because... Oh, I see. Bertram Gilfoyle is the foreign national. Citizen of Canada. Okay, thank you. Dinesh: You're Canadian? Gilfoyle: Your "borders" are merely a construct. I prefer to think of myself as a citizen of the world. Jared: Do you mind just sending them the form so they know you're here legally Gilfoyle: Yes, I mind. And also I may not be. To wit, maybe you could make out my checks to cash? Or bitcoin. Dinesh: I didn't know I was working with an illegal. Gilfoyle: The irony. * Dinesh: Inferior products win out all the time. Gilfoyle: Like Jesus over Satan. Dinesh: I was going to say VHS over Beta. * Dinesh: the logo It looks like a guy sucking a dick, with another dick tucked behind his ear for later. Like a snack dick. * Erlich: the logo What is that atrocity? What are we, an Irish pornography company? I thought we were gonna replace the name "Pied Piper." I thought it was a placeholder. Dinesh: "Placeholder" would honestly be a a better name than Pied Piper * Erlich: Richard, a name defines a company. It has to be something primal, something that you can scream out during intercourse. Like Aviato. Dinesh: Uuuuber Gilfoyle: Gooooogle! Dinesh: Huuuuuulu! Richard: Exactly, right. a sex pose Pied Piper! Erlich: I'm so sorry. Your voice doesn't really reach that register when you ejaculate, does it? Richard: No, it's just, everyone was doing it, I was just chiming in. * Arnold: I'm thinking about getting in another line of work anyway. All these foreigners coming over here, putting pieces of shit like that at the server farm building all over the good farmland around here. All so people can sit around, stare at their phones all day. Nobody jerks off to magazines any more. * has found drugs belonging to Gilfoyle Dinesh: And who's hiding drugs? Shocker! It's the illegal immigrant. * Erlich: Time is a sphere, and I have been reincarnated during the same time period in which I exist. * Jared: If you keep screaming your name, it forces the assailant to acknowledge you as a human being. * Jared: What about, "Dwarfism 2.0"? Gilfoyle: Where's "Dwarfism 1.0"? Jared: Just in the world. * Dinesh: You know "smiler" is also something that guys call women's assholes. * '''Gilfoyle: '''Dinesh wouldn't shut the hell up so we finally went to the visa office. Took me five minutes '''Dinesh: '''Took me five years. They asked me about Al-Qaeda like, 14 times. He literally got it while I was still looking for parking. Notes * Big Head (Josh Brener) doesn't appear in this episode. * '''Goof: '''In this episode, Peter Gregory pretends he has never heard of Burger King before. However, in the first episode of the series he actually tells Richard, "Go work at Burger King.", when Richard met him on the street after Peter's TED Talk. * When Erlich is thinking of a new company name, one of the names he mentions is "Infotrode" which is similar to "Initrode", which was the rival company to "Initech" in the Mike Judge film "Office Space." Image Gallery Pied Piper Dick Logo.jpg|150px|Richard's negatively received Pied Piper logo Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1